My Only Option
by Bella286
Summary: ** Traduction ** de My Only Option, de Cypher67. Elle avait choisi, mais avait vu son coeur se briser sous ses yeux. Elle a fait son choix, a choisi Brian, mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut?


_**Voici une nouvelle traduction, cette fois de **_**My Only Option**_**, écrite par **_**Cypher67**_**. Elle en détient les droits, je ne fais que lire, apprécier, et accésoirement traduire son histoire. Cest un de mes coups de coeur, et définitivement une scène qui aurait DU être présente dans la série... Bonne lecture!**_

_**¤ MY ONLY OPTION ¤**_

« Je ne veux pas que tu me choisisses car je suis ta seule option ».

Ces quelques mots la hantaient jour et nuit. Elle revoyait dans ses rêves l'expression de son visage, les regrets et la tristesse qu'elle avait lus dans son regard. Cela fait des jours, presque une semaine depuis qu'Alek lui avait dit ces mots. Il avait accepté le fait que Chloé soit amoureuse de Brian, et compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il a été noble et s'est retiré. Il a mis son bonheur à elle avant le sien. Beaucoup se seraient battu pour elle, pour gagner son amour, et ils n'auraient pas renoncé. Ils auraient persévéré. Mais pas Alek. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, et au choix que son coeur avait fait. Il l'avait choisi elle. Et depuis sa confession, elle ne l'avait plus revu, ni n'avait entendu parler de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Le soleil se levait et Chloé était assise sur un toit, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Le soleil se levait, apportant de la lumière dans l'obscurité. La journée allait être magnifique, pourtant, Chloé se délectait du spectacle qu'offrait l'obscurité, le ciel parsemé d'étoiles qui disparaissaient et de nuages qui le traversaient. Son esprit était ailleurs, auprès des deux hommes qui signifiaient tout pour elle.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Brian ». Elle se revoyait encore dire ces mots à haute voix. A ce moment là, ils semblaient justes. Mais à présent, elle n'en était plus très sûre. L'expression qu'elle avait lue dans le regard d'Alek lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux. Mais ce qu'elle aurait dit aurait fait voler le sien en éclats…

Brian la faisait rire. Elle se sentait bien quand elle était avec lui, et ils s'amusaient bien. Brian avait besoin d'elle, surtout depuis que son père refusait de l'aider à résoudre le mystère autours de la mort de sa mère. Si tout cela devait être pris en compte, alors Chloé était perdue. C'était comme si son esprit avait été embrouillé pendant des semaines et que les nuages commençaient seulement à se disperser, laissant filtrer la lumière. L'expression _On ne réalise pas ce que l'on a tant qu'on ne l'a pas perdu_ lui vint en tête. Les battements de son cœur alors qu'il la surveillait, installé sur son toit, lui manquait. Ses remarques lui manquaient, quand il s'allongeait sur son lit sans lui demander son avis.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se leva s'étira les jambes et descendit du toit, en route vers le coffee shop à côté de la boutique où elle travaillait. Brian était déjà là et l'attendait, deux tasses de café posées face à lui.

« Bonjour ! », lança t-il en la voyant arriver, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut », répondit Chloé en lui rendant son sourire, tachant d'avoir l'air normal et heureuse, mais elle ne devait pas très douée.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Brian. « T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la semaine », fit-il remarquer en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu as sans doute raison là-dessus », marmonna t-elle, trop bas pour qu'il puisse entendre. Elle leva la tête et croisa ses yeux couleur chocolat. Il était extraordinaire. Brian était le genre d'homme gentil et attentionné qu'elle ignorait rechercher. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle avait besoin de lui, pour la prendre dans ses bras quand elle était triste, pour plaisanter avec elle quand elle était d'humeur joyeuse. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Pour x raison, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Prendre un café avec Brian et prétendre que tout allait bien sonnait faux. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que tout allait bien, car ce n'était pas vrai. Il manquait quelque chose. Chloé ferma les yeux un instant, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle regarda Brian dans les yeux à nouveau. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit. Elle se plongeait dans le mauvais regard. Elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur sa tasse de café brûlant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Chloé, je le vois bien », demanda Brian en serrant sa main dans la sienne à nouveau. « Ca a un rapport avec ton ami ? Alex c'est ça ? », demanda t-il alors. Elle leva la tête.

« C'est Alek », fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

« Donc j'ai raison ».

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi parfait ? », lui demanda t-elle en évitant de croiser son regard, sachant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait voir.

« Oh, mais je suis loin d'être parfait Chloé », s'exclama Brian, ne faisant par là même que confirmer qu'il _était _parfait !

« Si, tu l'es ! Tu es gentil, doux, attentionné et compréhensif. Tu es tout ce dont rêvent les filles. Et pourtant… »

« … et pourtant quelque chose sonne faux », termina t-il à sa place. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle osa croiser son regard, et acquiesça.

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est ce gars, Alek. Il t'aime bien n'est-ce pas ? ». Brian avait raison, Alek l'aimait bien, et elle lui avait fait croire qu'il avait une chance. Et à présent, elle lui avait brisé le coeur. Chloé se sentait terriblement mal à cause de cela.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait !

« Oui, il m'aime bien. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser désormais… », répondit-elle, lasse.

« Chloé, je t'ai dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, et je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi aussi. Tu es assez importante à mes yeux pour que je me batte pour toi. Je ne peux pas laisser un mec quelconque te prendre à moi et t'emmener. Je ne veux pas te perdre », déclara t-il, un sourire tendre aux lèvres et le regard aimant.

« Merci », répondit Chloé, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des semaines. « Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux ». Elle venait peut être de trouver un détail qui le rendait un peu moins parfait, du moins à ses yeux.

« D'accord… Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ».

« Parfois, je n'ai pas envie que les gens se battent pour moi. Parfois, on doit laisser partir les gens qu'on aime pour voir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment. S'ils reviennent, ils vous appartiendront pour toujours. Sinon, cela signifie qu'ils ne vous appartenaient pas vraiment », expliqua t-elle, d'une voix plus sage qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle vit soudainement clair, les dernières traces qui embrouillaient son esprit s'étaient dissipées. Les choses étaient claires comme de l'eau de source à présent.

Il avait choisi de la laisser partir, de lui donner une chance. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle sans aucune hésitation. Pas que ce soit ce qu'elle veule…

« Brian, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais ce n'est pas bien, ce n'est pas juste. C'est injuste pour moi, mais c'est surtout injuste pour toi. Je ne peux pas faire semblant d'être heureuse avec toi alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un d'autre ». A cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, sortir du coffee shop et s'en aller le plus vite possible. Elle devait trouver Alek.

« Je dois partir. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Brian. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire quelque chose, et je suis désolée si j'ai été malhonnête avec toi », s'excusa t-elle, parlant de plus en plus vite.

« Ce n'est rien », répondit-il, « va chercher ta bonne personne ». Il essaya de sourire, en vain. Une rupture brutale était sans doute pour le mieux, pensa Chloé alors qu'elle se levait et s'éloignait de lui.

_« Alek, bon sang, où es-tu passé ? »_, se demanda t-elle à haute voix. Elle venait de vérifier le port, l'appartement de Valentina et même son propre toit, mais son protecteur n'était nulle part.

« _Que je sois damnée si j'abandonne maintenant ! »_, s'exclama t-elle, plus fort cette fois. Chloé commença à courir vers le parc où elle et ses amis Mai s'entraînaient toujours. Quand elle atteignit leur point habituel de rendez vous, elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et ses yeux survolaient les alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. Or d'Alek. La tour où elle était morte pour la première fois n'était pas très loin. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Au sommet de la tour, elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'Alek. Il semblait assis sur le rebord. Elle se hâta vers la tour et prit les escaliers en maudissant chaque marche.

Une fois arrivée, elle oublia tout le reste. Les marches, son point de côté, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Face à elle s'élevait la silhouette grande et musclée de son protecteur, le soleil rayonnant derrière lui, l'entourant d'un halo de lumière dorée. Il se tenait fièrement, la tête haute.

« Chloé? ».

Il avait l'air surpris. Les mots qu'elle avait voulu lui dire s'étaient dispersés dans les airs. Elle avait préparé tout un discours, elle savait exactement quoi lui dire, comment s'excuser, et comment lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tout dit, mais aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres.

« Tu es ma seule option », déclara t-elle soudainement, regagnant confiance.

« J'te demande pardon ? », demanda t-il aussitôt. « Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu me choisisses car je suis ta seule option ». A nouveau, son regard semblait emprunt de tristesse. Pour lui, c'était comme si Chloé était venu le torturer davantage. Il l'avait déjà perdue une fois, et elle recommençait.

« Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! », soupira Chloé en levant les bras. « Tu es _ma _seule option. Je ne veux personne d'autre ». Alek resta là, comme paralysé, confus, cloué au sol. Chloé fit un pas vers lui.

« Il m'a fallu bien trop longtemps pour m'en rendre compte, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, mais _tu _es celui avec qui je veux être. Tu es celui dont je veux être amoureuse ».

Alek n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. A la place, il la regardait dans les yeux, cherchant à y lire la vérité. Elle lui avait menti, fait croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Elle l'avait blessé. Et pourtant, elle se tenait là, devant lui, jurant qu'_il _était celui qu'elle voulait.

« Chloé, je… », essaya t-il, mais les mots lui manquait.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. J'ai été idiote. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Alek. A chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi, que j'en sois consciente ou non, tu étais toujours là. Tu m'as protégée, et quand je n'écoutais pas ou ne voulais pas rester à l'abris, tu étais toujours à mes côtés. Tu es à mes côtés, quelque soit la situation. Et je t'ai laissé tomber. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ça. Je déteste l'idée de t'avoir blessé, et ça me fait mal de te voir souffrir ainsi, sachant que j'en suis responsable".

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle essayait de rester forte. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Chloé serait heureuse s'ils pouvaient juste agir normalement à nouveau.

« Je vais m'en aller maintenant »

« Non Chloé, attend ».

« Non… Tu n'as pas à faire ça. C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça. Je voulais juste que tu saches... J'aurais dû te choisir. Je suis désolée ».

Avec ces derniers mots, Chloé s'empressa de redescendre les marches. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais c'était peine perdue. Quand elle arriva aux pieds de la tour, ses larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle se mit à courir, s'éloignant vers la forêt. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne crise de larme. Elle s'était mise dans ce pétrin toute seule, maintenant elle devait en sortir. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Ses problèmes n'iraient nulle part, et pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les arbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus près, et elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle. Sans y prêter attention, elle continua de courir, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'on lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Tu ne vas nulle part », déclara Alek à mi-voix avant de capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était vigoureux et doux, tendre et passionné, romantique et désespéré. C'était tellement plus qu'un simple baiser. Alek fut le premier à s'écarter.

« Je suppose que non », répondit Chloé, sa main s'enroula sans sa nuque, l'attirant contre elle et réduisant l'espace entre eux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendant. Alek glissa ses bras autours de sa taille, la pressant contre lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre les siennes, et pourtant, il y avait une force derrière ce baiser qui ne faiblissait pas. Ils en avaient besoin, tous les deux. Avec ses bras toujours enroulés autours de sa taille, Alek la souleva et la fit tourner autours d'eux.

Quand il la reposa, il se sentit obligé de lui demander : « Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? », ce à quoi Chloé acquiesça aussitôt.

« Tu es ma seule option », répéta t-elle alors, y gagnant un sourire de la part d'Alek qui aurait pu illuminer le monde entier. Ca semblait déjà bien mieux que tout le reste du monde.

« Mais quand est-il de toi ? Cesse de penser à ce que moi je veux, et dis moi ce que _toi _ tu veux », poursuivit Chloé. Il avait pris soin d'elle depuis assez longtemps, c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui.

Le protecteur Mai s'assit contre un arbre, attirant Chloé dans ses bras. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, son bras gauche autours de son cou et ses doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux. Alek prit sa main droite dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Je te veux toi ».

« Ca ne peut pas être tout ce que tu veux ? », sourit-elle. Alek se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu as raison. Je veux aussi un pingouin et une licorne, mais Valentina m'a déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas en avoir ». Chloé éclata de rire avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser, adorant leur sensation contre sa peau. Alek sourit contre ses lèvres.

« C'est parfait », murmura Chloé. « Tout va bien, je me sens exactement à ma place », poursuivit-elle, le regard plongé dans les yeux marron du séduisant jeune homme face à elle. Il la regarda à son tour, les yeux remplis d'amour.

« C'est exactement ce que je veux ».

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
